


L'angolo delle punizioni

by Sango



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Ghosts, Happy Ending, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naru riceve una richiesta d'aiuto dal preside di una scuola.<br/>Lin viene aggredito e Naru si arrabbia.<br/>Naru prende una decisione e Lin si arrabbia.<br/>In tutto questo, gli spiriti fanno un po' quello che vogliono, Bo-san scopre di essere forte all'occorrenza e Mai ha un giorno libero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'angolo delle punizioni

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa al quarto turno della Fandom League di Mari di Challenge. Il prompt era angolo, e ammetto che mi ha messo un po' in difficoltà.  
> Comunque, quarto giro e quarto fandom. Era da un po' che non scrivevo su Ghost Hunt ^_^

**L'angolo delle punizioni**

La richiesta era arrivata due giorni prima. Il preside del liceo Nishimori si era presentato di buon ora alla sede della Shibuya Psichic Research e aveva spiegato la situazione in cui si trovava la scuola, richiedendo il loro tempestivo intervento. Naru aveva contattato tutti, si era organizzato e, finalmente, erano arrivati sul luogo delle indagini.  
Appena finirono di allestire la base, il preside convocò i ragazzi che erano stati vittime di incidenti. Tutti parlarono di mani che li afferravano e che cercavano di spogliarlo, di improvvisi colpo di bastone o frusta che li lasciavano doloranti e con la schiena arrossata, di corde invisibili che si stringevano intorno ai loro polsi e alle loro caviglie. Il medico della scuola, interrogato subito dopo, confermò che la pelle dei ragazzi era effettivamente segnata, dopo quegli eventi, e in un paio di casi aveva dovuto curare delle vere e proprie lacerazioni.  
Una delle particolarità di quei resoconti era che risultava venissero coinvolti solo i maschi. Nessuno aveva notizie che una cosa del genere fosse capitata a qualche ragazza e, quando Naru chiese di poter interrogare tutte le studentesse della scuola per averne la certezza, ciascuna di loro confermò di non aver mai avuto problemi, anche se alcune dissero di aver assistito a qualcuno di quegli eventi, confermando per altro le dinamiche descritte dai loro compagni.  
Un'altra cosa strana riguardava i luoghi in cui quegli incidenti erano avvenuti. Dopo averli interrogati, Naru aveva chiesto alle vittime di far vedere loro in che punto erano avvenute le aggressioni e tutti avevano indicato l'angolo in fondo a destra delle loro aule. Naru diede disposizione di concentrare la sorveglianza in quei punti e gli altri si divisero per andare a piazzare le telecamere.  
Lin fu l'ultimo a tornare alla base, fatto strano già di per sé, e quando finalmente arrivò si accorsero subito tutti che doveva essere successo qualcosa di grave. Non solo era più accigliato del solito, ma i suoi vestiti erano chiaramente in disordine, anche se sembrava che avesse cercato di sistemarseli.  
Naru scattò in piedi non appena lo vide e gli corse incontro, chiedendogli se stesse bene. Lui lo rassicurò e spiegò di essere stato aggredito, esattamente come lo erano stati i ragazzi, ma che era riuscito a liberarsi piuttosto in fretta grazie all'aiuto dei suoi shikigami.  
"Sono certo che gli spiriti siano almeno due o tre" disse. "Sono stato afferrato in troppi punti diversi perché fosse uno solo."

Il giorno dopo non ci fu nessun incidente e gli studenti seguirono le loro lezioni in relativa tranquillità, per poi tornare a casa subito dopo, visto che le attività dei club erano state momentaneamente sospese. Fu solo quando John andò a recuperare le cassette delle telecamere, quella sera, che gli spiriti si ripresentarono.  
Masako, che era di ronda lì vicino con Ayako, sentì all'improvviso la presenza degli spiriti farsi diventare più forte e corse nella loro direzione, seguita dalla miko. Trovarono John che si dibatteva, la parte superiore del corpo completamente nuda e i pantaloni sbottonati, che cercava di liberarsi da qualunque cosa lo stesse tenendo immobilizzato.  
Le ragazze riuscirono ad allontanare gli spiriti e poi aiutarono John a tornare alla base, dove il ragazzo raccontò quello che gli era successo.  
"Credo che Lin-san abbia ragione, ho avuto la sensazione di essere afferrato da almeno tre persone."

il giorno dopo non successe nulla. Quello dopo ancora, invece, fu Bo-san a trovarsi nei guai. Aveva salvato uno degli studenti dall'ennesima aggressione, per riuscirci era finito intrappolato dagli spiriti. Aveva cercato di liberarsi per diversi minuti, senza successo, mentre veniva spogliato senza poter far nulla per impedirlo e riceveva un paio di colpi che avevano tutta l'aria di essere delle frustate. Poi aveva sentito qualcosa che premeva sulla apertura e aveva scoperto di poter sfruttare una forza che non pensava nemmeno di possedere. Era riuscito ad avere abbastanza libertà di movimento da poter usare le mani e recitare i suoi sutra e aveva messo in fuga gli spiriti.  
Quando gli altri erano arrivati in suo aiuto, avvisati dal ragazzo che aveva salvato, lo avevano trovato che si stava rivestendo.  
"Ne ho avuto abbastanza. Esorcizziamoli!" fu tutto quello che disse, prima di dirigersi a passo di marcia verso la base.

Quel pomeriggio, subito dopo aver pranzato, Naru riunì tutti per parlare al telefono con Yasuhara, che era stato incaricato di fare delle ricerche sulla scuola subito dopo l'aggressione subita da Lin. Il ragazzo spiegò loro che, prima della seconda guerra mondiale, le strutture del liceo Nishimori ospitavano una scuola maschile. L'istruzione era molto rigida e le punizioni severe.  
In particolare, aveva scoperto che tre professori, che erano anche i figli del proprietario della scuola, fossero incredibilmente rigidi e crudeli con gli studenti. Avevano stabilito che l'angolo in fondo a destra di ogni classe fosse l'angolo delle punizioni, cioè il posto in cui gli studenti che trasgredivano le regole o che non assolvevano alla perfezione i compiti loro assegnati venivano puniti. I tre professori lo facevano davanti ai loro compagni, bastonandoli più o meno duramente in base a quanto giudicassero gravi le loro mancanze. I poveri malcapitati venivano spesso legati e addirittura spogliati, così che la loro umiliazione fosse completa.  
Le punizioni, però, pare non si fermassero lì. A quanto si diceva, infatti, alcuni studenti ricevevano un trattamento ancora peggiore. Alla fine delle lezioni, quasi ogni giorno, i professori trattenevano uno o due dei ragazzi che avevano punito. I poveretti, nudi e legati, a volte con delle corde e a volte con dei ceppi, venivano frustati a sangue e poi stuprati a turno dai tre fratelli.  
Yasuhara era riuscito a parlare con alcuni vecchi studenti di quella scuola che gli avevano raccontato che tutti, lì, erano convinti che quei tre fossero dei demoni, per la loro crudeltà e le loro perversioni sadiche, e che nessuno versò una lacrima per la loro morte. Pochi mesi prima che il Giappone entrasse in guerra, infatti, un terremoto distrusse parte della scuola e tutti e tre i fratelli vennero estratti morti da sotto le macerie.  
Qualche anno dopo la guerra un nobile di nome Nishimori, che aveva conservato quasi intatte le sue ricchezze, aveva deciso di riaprire la scuola e aveva fondato il liceo, dandogli il suo nome. Nonostante avesse fatto mettere in sicurezza tutte le strutture danneggiate dal terremoto, aveva ritenuto che non fosse necessario riaprirle tutte.  
Circa un anno prima, però, visto l'incremento delle iscrizioni, il vecchio caseggiato nel quale erano morti i professori era stato unito all'ala principale della scuola e le aule erano state sistemate e riutilizzate. Solo che, a quanto pareva, gli spiriti dei tre fratelli erano ancora lì e avevano avuto l'opportunità non solo di entrare di nuovo in contatto con degli studenti, ma anche di vagare liberamente per tutta la scuola, cosa che prima non potevano fare visto che le due strutture erano divise.  
Alla fine della riunione, Masako confermò che c'erano tre spiriti molto potenti nella scuola, ma disse che non erano i soli e che il loro numero continuava a crescere, probabilmente attirati dai tre più forti. Haru ascoltò tutti in silenzio, poi annunciò che se ne sarebbero liberati quella sera stessa, prima che acquisissero un potere tale da trasformarsi davvero in demoni.

Subito dopo il tramonto, e nonostante le proteste di Mai, le ragazze furono mandate a pattugliare l'esterno della scuola per assicurarsi che non entrasse nessuno, spirito o umano che fosse. Lin, Bo-san e John aspettavano in uno dei corridoi del vecchio caseggiato, davanti all'aula nella quale era entrato Naru. Il ragazzo, infatti, aveva deciso di fare da esca.  
Quando gli aveva esposto il suo piano, Lin si era detto decisamente contrario, ma era anche consapevole che Naru non avrebbe cambiato idea. Gli aveva però proibito categoricamente di usare i suoi poteri, minacciandolo di gravi ripercussioni a lungo termine se lo avesse fatto.  
I tre dovevano aspettare fuori fin al segnale di Naru, che si era accollato il compito di attirare allo scoperto i tre spiriti, poi sarebbero entrati e li avrebbero definitivamente esorcizzati. Cosa che si rivelò più semplice a dirsi che a farsi.  
Quando Naru chiamò Lin, infatti, sia lui che gli altri due si mossero subito. Peccato che non avessero tenuto in considerazione il numero incredibilmente elevato degli altri spiriti che infestavano la scuola. Quando riuscirono finalmente a raggiungerlo, Naru era completamente nudo, con delle corde che gli legavano le braccia dietro al schiena. Era in ginocchio, con il busto piegato in avanti, e i tre spiriti dei professori erano chiaramente visibili ai tre esorcisti. Uno lo stava frustando sulla parte alta della schiena mentre gli altri due lo stupravano, uno dietro e uno davanti.  
Fu Lin il primo a reagire, richiamando i suoi shikigami e spedendoli ad allontanare quei tre da Naru. Bo-san e John si riscossero subito dopo e iniziarono a recitare le loro preghiere, mettendoci decisamente più impegno del solito. Fu una lotta lunga e difficile, ma alla fine riuscirono a liberarsi degli spiriti dei professori.

"Naru?" lo chiamò Lin, preoccupato a morte per la sua immobilità, nonostante lo avesse liberato dalle corde.  
"Non una parola" lo sentirono ringhiare, arrabbiato come mai lo avevano visto. "Non farete parola di quello che è successo qui, stanotte, per nessun motivo. Con nessuno. Mai e poi mai!"  
Quindici minuti dopo Naru si era rivestito, Bo-san aveva chiamato le ragazze e Masako aveva confermato che tutti gli spiriti avevano lasciato la scuola. Per sicurezza, però, Ayako aveva comunque preparato dei talismani che vennero posizionati in tutto l'edificio, soprattutto negli angoli delle aule. A quel punto, Naru ordinò di smontare tutto e tornare a casa.

Il giorno dopo, Mai si ritrovò ad avere un inaspettato giorno libero. Naru, infatti, l'aveva praticamente sbattuta fuori dall'ufficio, senza dargli nessuna spiegazione.  
Appena lei se ne andò, il ragazzo si avvicinò a grandi passi a Lin, lo afferrò per il colletto della camicia e lo baciò.  
"Naru?"  
"Non ho usato i miei poteri, come volevi tu, quindi non solo non mi farai dormire senza di te per i prossimi tre mesi, ma mi spetta anche una ricompensa."  
"Mi dispiace per quello che ti è..."  
"Non una parola, l'hai dimenticato? E comunque ci penserà il tuo corpo a farmi dimenticare quelo che è successo."  
Lin si ritrovò seduto sul divano, i pantaloni slacciati e la bocca di Naru che si chiudeva avida sul suo sesso. Era praticamente certo che quel giorno il suo giovane amante lo avrebbe del tutto prosciugato, ma non aveva nessuna intenzione di lamentarsene.


End file.
